Polvo al Polvo
by Onari
Summary: Una colección de momentos en los que el fantasma de Jess atormenta a Sam a lo largo de los años. Temporadas 1-5. Angsty!Sammy. Pero Dean está siempre ahí... ONESHOT - Completo


**¡Hola a todas! Guau, estoy un poco nerviosa porque es mi primer fic en castellano... ¡Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias a Megan, su primera lectora, y a Kooie, cuyos comentarios me sirvieron mucho (McGillicuddy...McGillicuddy). **

**Como disclaimer... No, no me pertenece nada, salvo un big crush. Eso es todo mío.**

**To the lovely English-speaking people that has me alerted... sorry if you can't read Spanish *hides*. I might try to translate into English at some point (and Megan, won't I love you then), when I finish posting Unleashed Fury... In the meantime, don't hate me ;)**

**Love.**

* * *

_**Polvo al polvo**_

Empieza entonces, justo después de que su cuerpo se relaje; cuando inspira, cansado y extrañamente satisfecho, y deja escapar el aire en un suspiro silencioso, saboreando en secreto cómo, durante unos breves instantes, su vida ha sido completa y las dos mitades de su corazón no han estado a kilómetros y años de distancia.

Entonces empieza, siempre cuando baja la guardia. La primera gota, caliente sobre su frente, le hace fruncir el ceño, pero o bien olvida o bien se engaña, pues no es hasta la tercera o cuarta que el pulso se le acelera. Al abrir los ojos, en el fondo de su alma sabe lo que va a encontrarse.

— ¡Jess, no!

Sin embargo, la imagen de Jess clavada en el techo le aguijonea el pecho en cada ocasión. Está preciosa, con su etéreo camisón blanco y los rizos de oro enmarcándole el rostro, pero la palidez azulada de sus facciones lo hace estremecer. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y los ojos vidriosos.

Es como si ya estuviera muerta.

— ¿Por qué, Sam?

La pregunta le quema antes de que llegue el fuego. Intenta reaccionar, alcanzarla y frenar con sus manos la hemorragia de su vientre, pero su cuerpo le traiciona. Años y años de entrenamiento contra el mal se quedan en nada y lo único que puede hacer es gritar como un civil paralizado e inepto mientras su novia se muere.

Su familia estaría muy decepcionada.

El fuego estalla sobre su cabeza y engulle a Jess por entero, mientras Sam grita y grita y grita, hasta que las llamas lo envuelven y le arrancan la carne de los pulmones.

— ¡Sam!

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando lo zarandean y despierta de golpe, pero tarda aún unos segundos en ajustar sus sentidos al paisaje inocuo que hay ante sus ojos, la música que suena de fondo y el olor a tapicería de piel gastada. Su hermano está a su lado, tras el volante del Impala y tiene la mano apoyada sobre su pecho agitado, sólida y calma.

—Tío, ¿estás bien?

Sam traga saliva y nota que la garganta le tira, así que teme haber gritado en sueños como un crío desvalido. Como no confía en que la voz le salga sin romperse, se limita a asentir. Dean le observa aún unos segundos, en incrédulo silencio, mientras Sam se esfuerza por normalizar su respiración y al tiempo fantasea con fundirse con el asiento y desaparecer allí mismo.

— ¿Con qué soñabas? —le pregunta.

Sam se descubre a sí mismo apretando los dientes y negando con la cabeza, aunque parte de él desea más que cualquier otra cosa aferrarse a la oferta implícita de ser escuchado. Curiosamente es su mitad Winchester la que gana, después de cuatro años negándola. Dean suspira casi imperceptiblemente y la mano sobre el pecho de Sam vacila. Este se muerde el labio para evitar que le tiemble. Resulta agotador luchar continuamente por aparentar una fuerza que le falla, apartar a Dean de su lado y al mismo tiempo sentirse desnudo sin él.

De todas maneras, el mayor no rompe el contacto enseguida, sino que espera hasta considerar que Sam ha recuperado el control, antes de deslizar la mano hacia su hombro y retirarla tras un postrero apretón. Conociendo a su hermano, tiene que estar costándole Dios y ayuda mostrarse tan paciente y Sam lo agradece. De momento, eso le basta.

Hace semanas que tiene la misma pesadilla, pero solo hace diez días que sueña con un recuerdo.

* * *

Al principio la ve por todas partes, no solo cuando duerme. En la cola de los restaurantes de comida rápida, en los pasillos de los supermercados o sentada en una mesa de un bar. A veces la encuentra a su lado al girarse o a su espalda, devolviéndole la mirada en el espejo.

Sam no puede esconderle las pesadillas a su hermano, porque si compartes habitación con alguien hay ciertas cosas que son obvias y si la has compartido durante la mayor parte de tu vida, hay pocas que no lo sean. Aún así, las alucinaciones se las calla, sin saber muy bien por qué. En parte, teme que Dean crea que se ha vuelto loco o, peor, que el duelo no tenga nada que ver. Puede que Jess sí lo esté siguiendo, como un espíritu ligado a su asesino. Puede que Sam tenga tan poco derecho a anhelar verla como a desear que desaparezca de una vez por todas.

Dean sabe que le pasa algo, pero le deja hacer y finge no darse cuenta de los inesperados sobresaltos o de cómo se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas sin razón aparente. A cambio no protesta cuando Sam se pasa horas en el Impala o simplemente fuera de la habitación, porque dentro se ahoga, ni menciona cuando sucede al contrario y su hermano pequeño se pega a él como su sombra.

Esta es una de esas noches en las que la idea de quedarse solo en la habitación mientras Dean saca dinero jugando al billar le ha parecido demasiado oscura. Sam ya lleva encima un par de cervezas, o quizá tres. A juzgar por las botellas sobre la mesa, debe de ser la cuarta, pero Sam no es un bebedor tan pésimo como cree su hermano. No está borracho, solo algo mareado, y le cuesta un poco pensar en el qué y el dónde.

Entonces la ve, sentada en un taburete al final de la barra. Aunque le da la espalda, su melena dorada reluce como un faro en la noche. A Sam se le queda la boca seca y el suelo tiembla un poco bajo sus pies, porque nunca se acostumbra a la sensación de que el tiempo se detenga en la boca de su estómago. Paralizado, se limita a contemplarla de lejos, hasta que un hombre se acerca a la joven y le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Aunque Sam no alcanza a verle la cara, le parece ver que ella se envara, quizá incluso se aparta. El hombre le dice algo al oído y ella asiente, se acaba la cerveza y se levanta. Salen del bar de la mano y el mundo fluctúa, se ralentiza.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sam ha seguido a la pareja fuera y se oye gritar su nombre sobre el martilleo de la sangre en las sienes. De alguna manera sabe que se ha lanzado sobre el tipo y que este le empuja, lo increpa. Debe de pesar unos treinta kilos más que Sam, pero el joven cazador sabe cómo inclinar la balanza a su favor en una pelea y, por un instante, el conocimiento le resulta tan sobrecogedor como hilarante.

Lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es de que alguien lo retiene y lo obliga a retroceder, inflexible pese a sus forcejeos. El contacto asienta las interferencias en su cerebro y las voces a su alrededor se definen.

— ¡Está completamente loco! ¡Se ha abalanzado sobre mí!

—Largo de aquí.

—Deberían encerrarlo, tiene suerte de que no le haya partido la cara...

— ¡He dicho largo de aquí!

Y Jess a lo lejos, con el rostro desencajado.

—Suéltame —chilla—. Suéltame, Dean. ¡Suéltame!

Su hermano no cede, por mucho que Sam intente zafarse de él. Mientras, el hombre lo mira con evidente disgusto y ganas de bronca.

— ¡Jess! —Sam ruge.

—No es ella, Sammy —le responde Dean con firmeza, obligándolo a dar otro paso atrás.

—Puto tarado... —gruñe el hombre, apretando los puños— Como te vuelva a ver cerca de...

— ¿Qué parte no has entendido, gilipollas? —le grita Dean— Métete ya en tu mierda de coche y pírate o seré yo el que te parta la cara, ¿estamos?

El hombre titubea, como si la amenaza del mayor de los Winchester lo hubiera encendido todavía más, pero a la vez le hubiera llegado alto y claro el mensaje de lo letal que puede llegar a ser. Por suerte no es estúpido, así que se limita a refunfuñar por lo bajo, se vuelve y le agarra la mano a la conmocionada rubia para arrastrarla trastabillante al coche.

—No... ¡NO! —suplica Sam, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el muro impenetrable en el que se ha convertido su hermano.

Da puñetazos a ciegas, pero en lugar de soltarlo, Dean lo empuja hasta inmovilizarlo con la espalda contra una pared y le cierra la huída con todo el peso de su cuerpo. La impotencia es abrumadora, como estar de nuevo en Stanford y verla arder.

—Suéltame —repite Sam, sacudiéndose como un animal atrapado— Joder, ¡que me sueltes!

El coche de la pareja arranca. Se aleja.

—Dean…

—Ahora te suelto —le asegura su hermano con serenidad—. Cuando te calmes, Sammy.

—No… —protesta este, tratando en vano de seguir al coche con la vista— Por favor…

Sam nota que se le nubla la vista, pero el coche ya ha desaparecido en la curva y parece que con él se esfuman sus fuerzas. Si su hermano mayor no lo estuviera sosteniendo se iría al suelo y le aterroriza que Dean cumpla su promesa y le suelte, así que lo agarra de la chaqueta.

—Ya está —le susurra su ancla, ajustando su posición. Ya no trata de retenerlo, sino de apuntalar a Sam cuando le fallan las rodillas—. Ya está, tranquilízate.

El menor lo intenta, pero ahora sí que acusa los efectos de las cervezas de más y lo único que acierta a hacer es a dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de Dean, mientras le retuerce la chaqueta de manera inconsciente. Si pudiera gritaría, pero el llanto enterrado le ha cerrado la garganta y el pecho le arde, así que lo único que se le escapan son gemidos quedos con cada exhalación. Su hermano suspira y lo separa un palmo de la pared para pasarle un brazo por la espalda.

—Respira. Te tengo, ¿vale? Tú sólo respira —le repite Dean, balanceándose con él.

Pese a su voz sosegada, a medida que logra serenarse, Sam nota el pulso acelerado de Dean contra la mejilla. Le ha asustado, lo sabe. Siendo justos, Sam se da miedo a sí mismo. Le gustaría culpar al alcohol o al insomnio; a no haber llorado a la mujer que ama más que en los breves instantes en que el más absoluto agotamiento barre la rabia tras la que se escuda y, con esta, cae su guardia. Dean dice que se parece a John, pero John nunca se habría desmoronado de esa manera en el exterior de un bar de carretera. John… Su padre habría tenido lo que hay que tener para seguir adelante contra viento y marea.

— ¿Por qué no puedo…? —balbucea Sam— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Dean se queda quieto un instante y Sam contiene el aliento, hasta que nota la palma de su mano sobre la nuca y las palabras de su hermano le llegan sin atisbo de titubeo.

—No te pasa nada. ¿Me oyes?

A continuación se aparta unos centímetros de Sam, para mirarlo a los ojos con franqueza.

—No te pasa nada —insiste, con más suavidad—. Pero tienes que dormir, Sam.

Sam asiente, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Dean le ordene en ese momento. Dormir suena bien. De hecho, si su hermano se queda donde está, estaría dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y hundirse en el olvido allí mismo.

* * *

Sam está solo en la morgue del hospital, extrañamente atontado mientras unos auxiliares preparan el cuerpo sin vida de su padre para entregárselo a la familia. Bobby está fuera, con unas credenciales de funeraria falsas, listo para llevarse a John y esperar a que los dos hermanos estén listos para rendirle su última despedida.

Dean está de vuelta en la habitación, sedado hasta las cejas, después de que prácticamente se desplomara en sus brazos delante de un ejército de médicos. Apenas hacía una hora que había salido del coma, decían, y no debería ir por ahí dando vueltas. Probablemente tenían razón, pero Sam no había podido evitar correr a su lado nada más encontrar a su padre en el suelo y oír que los médicos no le encontraban el pulso. Obviamente, ni nada ni nadie habría podido impedir que Dean saltara de la cama y acudiera junto a su héroe.

_Hora de la muerte: 10.41_

Dean no había dicho ni una palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera para protestar cuando lo habían devuelto a la cama y le habían inyectado un calmante. Sam los había seguido, sin saber muy bien qué otra cosa hacer. No quería perder a Dean de vista y, además, a su lado parecía el único lugar natural en donde podía estar en un momento como aquel, de modo que se había quedado junto a su cama, escondido con él del mundo, hasta que el calmante le hizo efecto, los rasgos del mayor se relajaron y el brillo febril de su mirada se atenuó. En el último momento antes de ceder a la inconsciencia lo había buscado, como hacia siempre que estaba enfermo o asustado. Sus miradas se encontraron unos pocos segundos, cargadas de emociones pero vacías de palabras, hasta que a Dean se le cerraron los ojos.

—Señor McGillicuddy.

La voz del auxiliar lo devuelve al presente y acepta de manera automática la bolsa de plástico azul que le tiende.

—Es la ropa de su padre; su cartera también está dentro —explica en tono comprensivo—. Y tenga, también llevaba esto.

Sam extiende la mano de nuevo y el auxiliar le da las placas de identificación del ejército que John ha llevado al cuello desde que Sam tiene uso de razón. El tacto del metal le arranca un escalofrío, pero aprieta los dientes y cierra la mano con las chapas dentro. Luego el auxiliar musita algo que el joven Winchester no llega a entender y se marcha, puede que en busca de Bobby. Sam, en cambio, se queda donde está. Un vistazo al interior de la sala anexa confirma que el cuerpo de John descansa ya dentro de una bolsa negra, que su hijo contempla durante largo rato, mientras manosea las chapas. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se derrumba en una incómoda silla de plástico con un suspiro.

Allí saca su cartera y elige el compartimento más recóndito para guardar las placas. Al abrirlo, sus dedos rozan un papel gastado y Sam lo saca: es una foto de Jess, la última que guarda. Sam respira hondo y acaricia la fotografía con ternura. Hacía tiempo que no la miraba, porque tras las primeras y terribles semanas había decidido que tenía que cortar los lazos con lo que había sido. Además, de alguna manera, Jess nunca había sido solo Jess, sino también el reflejo de esa otra vida en la que la gente buena vive plácidas existencias anodinas y nada se arrastra en la negrura. Jess era una venda sobre los ojos, un espejismo. Porque la negrura todavía engulle a la gente buena y los guerreros caen, por mucho que Sam mire hacia otro lado. Su padre ha sido uno de esos guerreros y su hermano está destrozado a unas plantas de distancia.

De repente, esa otra vida no tiene mucho sentido.

Sam guarda las chapas en la cartera justo cuando el auxiliar entra, con Bobby pisándole los talones. Los dos cazadores no se miran a los ojos, pero el viejo amigo de John le roza el hombro al pasar junto a él.

—Ve con Dean. Yo me encargo.

Sam asiente y obedece. Al levantarse, deja la foto de Jess en el asiento.

* * *

Despierto en la cama, Sam no puede dejar de darle vueltas al increíble relato de su hermano sobre su vida en el universo creado por el genio. Tras haberse pasado la noche anterior en vela buscando a Dean, empieza a notar los efectos del cansancio, como una losa sólida sobre los hombros y la cabeza. Aún así se castiga, imaginándose qué habría hecho él si hubiera estado en su piel: si hubiera tenido todo lo que deseaba, a Jess y a su familia al mismo tiempo, una vida corriente, sin miedo ni sangre ni fuego... ¿Habría vuelto?

La pregunta le quema en el estómago y le deja un regusto amargo en la garganta. En cierta manera, Stanford es la respuesta a cuán lejos trató de huir ya una vez, por mucho que supiera que había vidas en juego.

Dean cambia de posición en la cama adyacente, tan despierto como Sam. Este se riñe mentalmente, porque su hermano tiene que estar destrozado y la única razón de que no pueda conciliar el sueño es que lo nota inquieto. Al final, Sam decide hablar, porque es estúpido que sigan los dos mirando al techo.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Qué?

Sam se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. No sabe cómo preguntar sin parecer desconsiderado o ansioso.

— ¿Qué, Sam?

—Yo... O sea, el otro Sam... ¿Llegó a contarte cómo le pidió la mano a Jess?

Dean no contesta.

—Es que... —Sam vacila— Yo nunca llegué a... No logré decidir cómo decírselo y... Me preguntaba si...

Esto es incluso más estúpido que mirar al techo, se dice, y cierra los ojos, abochornado. Ya no debería pensar en esas cosas.

—No —responde su hermano con suavidad—. Lo siento, pero no hablamos de eso.

Debería dejarlo ahí, es suficiente, pero por alguna razón no puede. Han sido meses, años desde la última vez que pensó en ella, y ahora Dean la ha visto. La ha visto de verdad y lo peor es que está celoso de él, hambriento de imágenes, por mucho que mientras la veía se estuviera muriendo.

—Y... Y en la cena con mamá, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo llevaba el pelo?

— ¿El pelo?

—Sí, ella... —Sam frunce el ceño en la penumbra, asustado de que le cueste tanto recordar los detalles— Solía alisarse el pelo en ocasiones especiales. A mí me gustaba cómo le quedaba rizado, pero ella decía que quedaba más elegante. Así que a lo mejor en la cena, ella... No sé, quizá lo llevaba liso.

Sam respira hondo y se obliga a callar, porque si sigue hablando presiente que romperá a llorar.

—No lo sabía —murmura Dean al cabo de unos segundos.

Sam traga saliva.

—Lo llevaba rizado, Sam.

Este deja escapar una carcajada débil ante la disculpa velada que percibe en las palabras de su hermano. Por supuesto, tiene todo el sentido del mundo: la realidad alternativa había sido creada a partir de los recuerdos de Dean y este solo había visto a Jess con el pelo rizado, de modo que era lo único lógico que cabía esperar.

_No era ella, Sam._

—Duerme un poco, anda —le pide el mayor.

—Lo siento —musita Sam, sorprendido de que las lágrimas quiebren su voz.

—Sam, duérmete —responde Dean—. Mañana hay que volver a la carretera.

* * *

Hace tres meses que Dean ha muerto. Tres meses desde que el espíritu de Sam se rompió en pedazos y el cazador se convirtió en un espectro. Desde entonces no ha hecho más que dar tumbos en una misión furiosa y suicida. Ni siquiera se plantea lo que Ruby le está haciendo a su alma, porque no cree que una vez acabe, quede nada que salvar. Por el momento le sirve: es su punto de apoyo y la fuente de su poder. Los ruidos que hace y cómo se pliega como una gata en celo bajo él le arrancan una sensación de control embriagadora y casi igual de adictiva que su sangre. Puede que Ruby sea solo un medio para un fin, pero es su medio; es lo único sólido que tiene. Solo cuando se enrosca con ella entre las sábanas siente algo y ese algo es oscuro, atávico… Real. Así que la toma con dureza una y otra vez y ella ríe y gime y nunca protesta. Cuando Sam cree que no le queda nada dentro, ella logra exprimirlo todavía más. Con Ruby no existen fronteras. Por eso la necesita: porque para hacer lo que tiene que hacer, no puede ponerse límites.

Y de repente Jess está en la habitación. Quieta a los pies de la cama, observándolo con mirada triste y acusadora. Sam se incorpora de un salto, pero nada más parpadear, Jess ha desaparecido.

— ¿Sam?

Aparta a Ruby de un empellón. El corazón le va a cien y siente ganas de vomitar. Apenas se oye cuando le grita, cuando la echa casi a patadas. Ya solo, se le cierran los pulmones y se le vacía el estómago. Se siente sucio y muerto, como los cadáveres que desentierran. Y por mucho que sabe que Jess no era Jess y que no le debe nada, una botella de tequila y media después se jura no volver a ver a Ruby nunca más.

Esta vez logra soportarlo hasta dos semanas.

* * *

Puede que debiera habérselo visto venir, tras ver reaparecer a Hendriksen para torturarle. Ver a Meg es todavía más extraño, pues esta vez no es el demonio que los persiguió sino, en cierta manera, la chica a la que creyó conocer en una carretera perdida cerca de Burkitsville. Ambos eran inocentes y ambos perdieron la vida por el mero hecho de cruzarse en su camino, pero Sam se ha convertido en un cazador experimentado y ni la compasión ni la culpabilidad le impiden disparar una y otra vez para abrirse camino. Al fin y al cabo, los muertos deben permanecer muertos.

En cambio, el tiempo se detiene cuando aparece ella. Los ojos azules brillan acerados en la semioscuridad del pasillo y el cabello rubio se balancea sobre sus hombros cuando se mueve. El camisón blanco ondea al andar y sus labios carnosos se tuercen en una mueca de rabia cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Sam?

Su voz es clara y el tono afilado. Es Jess disgustada, porque Sam la ha decepcionado en algo, porque ha olvidado o le ha ocultado alguna cosa. Es Jess dolida, exigiéndole respuestas.

_No, no es Jess. No es Jess_

Sam se queda helado mientras ella se le acerca, incapaz de reaccionar. El corazón se le para, los pulmones le fallan y hasta los pensamientos se le escapan. Lo único que acierta a hacer es mirarla y mirarla y mirarla… Hasta que suena un disparo y Jessica desaparece con un chillido que hace que le estalle el alma.

— ¡Sam!

Reconoce la voz frenética de su hermano en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, pero es como estar sumergido en el agua: todo parece lento, amortiguado e incomprensible. Para cuando se da cuenta, Dean se ha colocado delante de él y lo zarandea.

—Eh, ¡eh! ¡Reacciona!

Sam pestañea, ofuscado. Le pitan los oídos y el rostro de Jess, su voz —Dios, ¡había olvidado su voz!— lo llena todo y no queda espacio para nada que no sea ahogarse en su recuerdo.

— ¡Sam! Sammy, mírame —exige Dean, que le pone las manos a ambos lados de la cara y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Sam se estremece ante la mezcla de apremio y compasión que se refleja en sus profundidades—. Tienes que reaccionar.

La siguiente vez que inspira, el oxígeno le explota en los oídos y por fin las palabras de Dean penetran en su consciencia. También la intensa emoción bajo ellas; el _lo siento_, el _lo sé_ y el _ahora no_. Si se hunde en medio del caos no solo se pondrá en peligro él, sino también a su hermano, que no se apartará de su lado. Así que aprieta la mandíbula y cierra el puño alrededor del rifle. Dean asiente y le da un golpe de aliento en el brazo.

Aún así, su hermano permanece cerca. Jess regresa, una y otra vez y aunque Sam se siente listo para repelerla, Dean siempre se le adelanta. Por fin, todo termina y la calma que sigue está teñida de agotamiento a todos los niveles. La revelación del inicio del apocalipsis debería horrorizarlo, pero es la vergüenza por haberse bloqueado la gota que colma el vaso, Sam sale de la casa sintiéndose como un fantasma, exánime y transparente al que el menor soplo de viento pudiera hacer desaparecer.

Dean no tarda mucho en seguirlo al Impala, en donde Sam se ha refugiado. Hasta que no abre la puerta, Sam no se da cuenta de que la fuerza de la costumbre lo ha hecho sentar al volante y se odia por ello, pero Dean frena su ademán automático de moverse poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Los sencillos gestos de apoyo como ese todavía le resultan extraños y la familiaridad perdida lo aturde, ya que ni debería necesitarla ni la merece. Eso no impide que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas, incluso mientras se dice que no debería ser tan fácil llevarlo al borde del llanto. Un cazador no permite que ese tipo de cosas le afecte y él se ha convertido en un cazador excelente en los últimos meses. No hay tiempo para llorar ni compadecerse de sí mismo. No hay tiempo de quedarse pasmado como un puñetero cervatillo en medio de la carretera. ¿Qué coño le pasa? ¡Alguien podría haber muerto! Dean tendría que estar furioso con él. Y sin embargo…

—Lo has hecho bien, Sam.

Sam se muerde el labio y menea la cabeza.

—Y una mierda.

—Lo digo en serio —asegura su hermano—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Durante un buen rato, los dos permanecen sentados hombro con hombro, en silencio. Es la manera que tiene Dean de darle permiso para desahogarse, porque ahora ya está: todo ha pasado. El problema es que Sam no sabe por dónde empezar. El nudo que se ha instalado en su estómago es parte de lo que es y ha olvidado cómo tirar del hilo para deshacerlo.

Entonces, Dean le tiende la petaca de whiskey y Sam acepta el ofrecimiento.

Mientras el licor le quema en el estómago, Sam se inclina hacia delante y entierra la cara en los brazos. Siente la mano de Dean en su espalda y su calor es como un bálsamo que atraviesa la conmoción y funde su coraza. Con mano temblorosa, se acerca la petaca a los labios y bebe hasta acabársela.

La carcajada que se le escapa cuando Dean saca el resto de la botella de la cazadora está manchada de nostalgia.

* * *

El ronroneo del Impala forma parte de quién es y la vibración del poderoso motor es para Sam la definición más certera de estar en casa. Dean conduce con seguridad relajada, la música rock suena floja de fondo y la carretera se extiende adelante, siempre adelante. Aún nota la tensión en el aire, pero considerando que no hace ni dos horas que su hermano lo ha dejado regresar no piensa mirarle el diente al proverbial caballo regalado.

— ¿Sabes? —Sam empieza a hablar distraídamente— Era Jess. Quien vino a hablarme en sueños, era Jess.

Dean lo mira de reojo y frunce los labios, mientras Sam baja la vista, sin saber muy bien por qué ha abierto la boca. La verdad es que, después de todo por lo que han pasado, que Jess se le haya aparecido resulta de lo más insustancial. Sin embargo, después de la visita de Lucifer, el miedo ha hecho presa de él y lo único que lo mantiene entero es que su hermano parece muy seguro de que juntos serán capaces de superar cualquier cosa.

—No, no lo era —responde Dean.

Sam hace una mueca y se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

—Lo sé.

Los ojos de Dean se detienen en su perfil unos cuantos segundos antes de regresar a la carretera.

—Estaba guapísima… Llevaba el pelo más corto, como el día que la conocí —divaga Sam—. Estaba tan cerca… Casi podía tocarla.

—Sammy…

—Es curioso —Sam cierra los ojos y se reclina contra el apoyacabezas—. Hace tanto que sueño con su muerte o que creo verla por las esquinas que ya… Ya no… —Sam traga saliva y entreabre los ojos—. Casi no recuerdo quién era ella de verdad. Cómo era pasear con ella, qué comida le gustaba o si íbamos mucho al cine. Ese tipo de cosas.

Dean solo inspira y asiente.

—Y me he dado cuenta —prosigue Sam— de que he pasado menos años con ella de los que he pasado con su fantasma. A veces… A veces parece que la mujer que fue no hubiera existido nunca.

Su hermano se humedece los labios y lo mira con pesar. Luego vuelve a prestarle atención a la carretera y se queda un rato pensativo.

—Jess existió —afirma por fin—. Le gustaba pasear de noche y la comida china. Y cuando ibais al cine se burlaba porque te gustaban las palomitas de caramelo.

Sam vuelve la cabeza hacia Dean, con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta con voz trémula.

—Al principio hablabas mucho de ella. No te dabas cuenta, pero hablabas de ella todo el tiempo.

—Y… ¿Te acuerdas? —musita.

Dean se encoge de hombros, azorado.

—Parecía importante.

El duelo renovado le emborrona la vista y Sam nota una terrible opresión en el pecho. Porque a eso se reduce todo, he ahí la clave de su tragedia.

— ¿Pero por qué yo no? ¿Por qué yo olvido lo que importa?

Dean suspira imperceptiblemente y le sostiene la mirada en la carretera desierta.

—A todos nos pasa a veces, Sammy —admite con suavidad.

Sam se muerde el labio y asiente, con la respiración rota. Dean tuerce los labios en una sonrisa fugaz y vuelve a mirar al frente.

—Jess existió —afirma Dean en un susurro—. Y te hizo feliz.

—Sí —reconoce Sam—. Sí.

—Pero nosotros seguimos aquí. Eso… también importa.

El menor cierra los ojos de nuevo y se concentra en conjurar durante un segundo a una Jess que le dé ánimos, calor y esperanza: la Jess que le traía el desayuno a la cama, le tiraba del pelo para que le prestara atención y le acariciaba la espalda cuando su pequeño mundo se tambaleaba. Esa es Jess y, cuando la encuentra, se aferra a ella.

—Sí. Es lo único que importa.

Y luego la entierra.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
